The InoueArisawa Super Fun Fieldtrip Video Diaries
by The Layman
Summary: The Karakura High girls' field trip to the Isshida shrine wasn't anything like they thought it would be. AU. Warning, blood, gore, and violence in later chapters. PLUS OMAKES!
1. Intro and bus ride

The Inoue/Arisawa Super Fun Field-trip Video Diaries.

Aug/06/2007...

(*the following footage will become extremely violent, so anyone with weak constitutions, Hemophobia, or is prone to nightmares should leave now. This series of recording begins with two girls, Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki, as well as their friends, in front of their local high school...*)

*click*

Orihime; OK, we're ready to begin!

Tatsuki; Um, I hate to break it to you Hime, but you left the lens cap on.

Orihime; Darn it, I always forget to take it off!

*lens cap is removed*

Orihime; There, now we're ready to begin!

Tatsuki; Wait, you mean I have to do it too!?

Orihime; Well duh! I can very well leave my best friend out this, now can I? It is named after the both of us.

Tatsuki; But it's too...too...to-

Chizuru; Too cute!

Orihime; Oh, konichiwa, Chizuru-chan.

Tatsuki; What are you doing here?

Chizuru; I was just walking; there's no law against that, is there?

Tatsuki;*mutters under breath* For you, there should be.

Chizuru; Anyway, I saw what my little Hime was doing over here and I just had to come by and see!

Orihime; Aw, thank you, that's sweet.

Chizuru; Not as sweet as you are! In fact, if you got any sweeter I might get nosebleed.

*Tatsuki punches Chizuru, sends her flying*

Tatsuki; That enough nosebleed for you, ya damn pervert!

Chizuru; Oro...thank you sir may I have another?

Mizuiro; Oh, hey girls!

Orihime; Hi there Mizuiro-kun, where are you going in such a hurry?

Muzuiro; AP French. If I'm late for another class then Ochi-sensei will have my hide.

Tatsuki; I didn't know Ochi-sensei knew french.

Orihime; Me either.

Mizuiro; Neither did I before I started taking it. Oh, by the way, I just saw the rest of the girls heading to the bus; so you might want to hurry if you don't want to get left behind.

Orihime; Arigato, Mizuiro-kun! *Orihime drags Chizuru across grass* Ugh, Tatsuki, grab the camera and help me carry Chizuru-chan!

Tatsuki; Sinse when did I become your Roadie? And why are we carrying her anyway? I didn't hit her that hard; she should come around in a few minutes.

Orihime; But then she might miss the bus.

Tatsuki; Fine, but should we turn the camera off before we do? Chizuru's not as light as she looks and you wouldn't want to waste tape recording nothing.

Orihime; But it's digital.

Tatsuki; Sigh, you know what I mean.

Orihime; Wait, we still haven't done it yet!

Tatsuki; But-Oh whatever, let's just get this over with. I've been waiting for this trip all semester, I'll only end up missing it if I argue with you, anyway.

Orihime; Yea! I'm Inoue!

Tatsuki;*unenthusiastic* And I'm Arisawa.

Orihime; And these are, badubadubadubadubadup!

Both; The Inoue/Arisawa Super Fun Field-trip Video Diaries.

Orihime; See, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Chizuru;*weakly* Perfect, as usual....

Tatsuki; WHO ASKED YOU!?! *hits Chizuru again*

----(Scene changes)----

Orihime; Isn't this fun, Tatsuki? We're going to stay at a real mountain temple!

Tatsuki; For once, you're right. It feels so great just to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. *looks behind her, turns back quickly* Though Chizuru here I don't know how much peace and quite we'll really have.

Michiru; I agree; she's kind of scary.

Orihime; Oh, hey there Michiru-chan, I didn't know you were sitting in front of me.

Tatsuki; Yeah, don't you normally sit with Kunieda-san?

Michiru; Well, Chizuru-chan was harrasing her earlier, so now she's in one of her "moods"-

Tatsuki; Point taken.

Michiru; -and Mahana-chan is making sure Ryo-chan doesn't kill anybody, so I really wouldn't be much help there.

Orihime; Aw, don't worry, you can sit with us!

Michiru; Arigato, Inoue-chan. *Michiru climps over seat and sits between Orihime and Tatsuki* Um, what are you doing with that camera?

Orihime; We're making super awesome video diaries about the trip!

Michiru; Really?

Tatsuki;*wryly* I know. I couldn't believe it when she first told me, either.

Orihime; It just sounded like such a fun trip that I had to record every minute of it!

Tatsuki; Hey, Orihime, exactly what did you eat before we left?

Orihime; Well, I think it was teryaki chicken with red bean paste, octopus, Starbursts, and mayonnaise, all on pumpernickel rye bread! Why?

*Tatsuki and Michiru sweatdrop, Tatsuki looks green*

Tatsuki; Never mind.

Mahana; Sigh, it'll forever be a mystery how that girl can eat what she does and have that figure.

Michiru; Oh, Mahana-chan! Did something happen with Ryo-chan?

Mahana; Nah, she just got too engrossed in her book.

Tatsuki; Yeah, she sure does love to read.

Mahana; I am a bit concerned that someone might accidentally set her off if they say the wrong things to her, though.

Orihime; Like what?

Tatsuki; Let me guess, anything to do with Chizuru, right?

Mahana;*nods* Yep.

Orihime; Ooh, maybe if I interview her for the diaries, it'll cheer her up!

Tatsuki; Whoa, hold your horses there, Sport. Maybe we should just leave her alone for now, 'K?

Chizuru; Leave who alone?

Tatsuki; Ack! I thought you were still unconscious.

Chizuru; Oh, I came to just now. So, who's getting left alone?

Tatsuki; None of your fricking beeswax!

Orihime; Tatsuki, that's rude.

Mahana; Ryo-chan's in one of her moods.

Chizuru; Really, why?

*everyone sweatdrops*

Mahana; It's probably best you don't know.

Chizuru; Um. OK? Sure.

Michiru; By the way, Hime-chan, what's so special about this temple we're staying at?

Orihime; You mean you don't know?!

Michiru*blushing fiercely* I was kind of distracted when they told us about it.

Mahana; Hey, Ryo, could we see that brochure for that temple? *Ryo deftly throws brochure without looking up from her book. Mahana catches it* Thanks!

Michiru;*reading brochure* "Built twenty years before the beginning of Meiji, the Isshida shrine has always been a reliable stopover for travelers with it's family run service, captivating mountain views, and beautiful sakura gardens. Since it's rebuild in 1946 after a mysterious fire, it has been an excellent example of Western and Eastern blended architecture."

Orihime; Wow! It sounds so cool!

Tatsuki; Except for that fire. I'm surprised it's still open to the public after that.

Chizuru; Pfft! Don't be such a worry-wart, Ari-kun. That was over sixty years ago. I'm certain nothing like that will happen while we're there.

Tatsuki; Oh, and you'd know, right? Since when did you turn into an omnicient wise-woman!? And don't call me "Ari-kun".

Mahana; I'm going back with Ryo-chan, at least with her it'll be quieter.

Orihime;*to camera* And this only the bus ride up! Imagine the fun we'll have when we actually get there!

Chizuru;*suggestively* Mmm, yes, what fun indee-urk!

*Tatsuki chops Chizuru on the back of her neck*

Tatsuki; Don't you have any shame!  
___________________________________________________

_Hi there, Layman speaking. I'll be your voice of narration during the intermission between chapters._

_First of all, I'd like to thank my friend Alex McMullen and the stories he writes for giving me the idea for this fic. You rock dude! Keep up the good work!_

_Secondly, what do the rest of you think about this one? Just to get this out of the way now, the Soul Society will not be feature here as it is an AU of sorts. Whether spirits themselves will have a part in this, well...you'll just have to wait and see. Heh, heh._

_Lastly, the disclaimer. Bleack is the product of Tite Kubo-sama and is owned by Shonen Jump and Viz media._

_Next time; the first night at the Isshida Shrine._


	2. Stairs and haunted food

_I realize now that the Brochure for the Isshida Shrine might not sound realistic. If so, I humbly apologise. Well, I've taken up enough of your time, on with the story!  
_____________________________________________

August/06/2007...3:00 pm.

(*By this time the students have arrived outside the Isshida Shrine and are making their way up the long stairs.*)

Orihime; Hi there! Inoue Orihime...

Tatsuki; and Arisawa Tatsuki...

Orihime; And these are the...

Both; Inoue/Arisawa Super Fun Field-trip Video Diaries.

Tatsuki; Hey, Orihime, explain to me again why these have to have such a long name? Why couldn't we just use something shorter?

Orihime; Because, then it wouldn't be any fun! Would you really want to watch something called "My Second Year Field Trip"?

Chizuru; I would if you made it, Hime-chan!

Tatsuki; "Tatsuki Special; Dragon Kick"! *sends Chizuru flying* Maybe this time you'll stay down!

Chizuru;*weakly* H-have you always been th-this strong?

Ryo; You were kind of pushing your luck, Chizuru-chan.

Mahana; Personally, I'll never figure out why that girl keeps at it.

Ryo; Have you seen Inoue-chanlately? If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a porn star with memory loss.

Michiru; Ryo-chan! That's not a nice thing to think about Inoue-san.

Mahana; Maybe not, but that doesn't make it any less true. I mean, have you seen her boobs? It's like they should have their own satellites or something.

Ryo; And she's kind of clueless. If it wasn't for Arisawa-chan, Chizuru over there would have already screwed her.

Michiru; Ryo-chan!

Tatsuki; Hey, what are you guys talking about back there?

Mahana; We were just saying it's great how you and Hime-chan are such good friends.

Orihime; See Tatsuki, I told you they weren't saying anything bad.

Tatsuki; I guess you're right, but I can't shake the feeling that something's just off.

Orihime; Arisawa Tasuki, you listen to me right now; stop being so paranoid. We're here to have a good time, so stop being such a Gloomy Gus and-oh!

*a young, short man with a tired face collides with Orihime. He then pries himself off her chest, gasping for air*

Hanataro; Ah! Sumimasen! I didn't mean to, I wasn't watching wear I was going, I-

Orihime; Oh, don't worry about it. I bump into stuff all the time, so it's really no big deal!

Tatsuki; It's true, she's always running into a poll at least every other day. *Tatsuki leans in close to Hanataro, her voice becomes very scary* And if you every try anything like that every again, you'll be begging me to send you to hell.

Hanataro;*scared, sweating profusely* Ulp! Hai.

Michiru;*sacred as well, hiding behind Ryo* She's a demon!

Ryo; Only on days ending in "Y".

Orihime; Anyways, what's your name? I'm Inoue Orihime.

Hanataro;*bows* Yamada Hanataro. Isshida-sama sent me to bring you up to the temple.

Mahana; So you're our tour guide? Cool.

Hanataro; Well, not exactly, but I can show you arouns the temple after you all get settled in.

Girls; Yea!

Hanataro; Well then, this way please.

----(Scene changes)----

(5:00 pm)

Uryu; I trust everyone enjoyed the meal?

Girls;*nod vigorously*

Orihime; It was amazing! You really made this all by yourself?

Uryu; Mm-hm. Our chef left last year do to family problems, so Hanataro and I have had to make do. *adjusts glasses* Though some guests have said they preferred our cooking to the old menu.

Ryo; Did you attend culinary school, Isshida-san?

Uryu; No, I learned everything from my parents.

Hanataro; I took a semester of Home Ec in high school.

Michiru; How did you do?

Hanataro; Really well actually. But my mother was a doctor and my father ran a department store, so they made me focus more on math and science and biology. Unfortunately, I wasn't very good at those. I can't do major surgery, but cuts and scrapes aren't a problem at all.

Mahana; So in other words you aren't really very good for anything?

Hanataro;*hangs head* Unfortunately, yes.

Michiru; Mahana-chan, that wasn't nice.

Mahana; What? You were all thinking it, I was just the first one to say anything.

Orihime; Don't worry Yamada-kun, I'm sure you're very useful.

Hanataro; Arigato, Inoue-san, that made me feel better.

Uryu; If you'll all excuse me, *Uryu stands up*, I have things that need doing. I bid you all good night. *Uryu leaves*

Tatsuki; What's with him?

Chizuru; He's not really a people person, is he?

Mahana; Yeah, was he always like this?

Hanataro; I really couldn't say, I only started working here a few years ago.

Tatsuki; So he was like that even before you came here?

Hanataro;*uncertain* I guess, maybe. He's actually a really good boss most of the time, it's only these last few months he's been....

Mahana; Been what?

Hanataro; Well, last month he said he saw the spirit of a young woman who died in the fire sixty years ago.

Mahana; Really!?

Michiru;*voice quavering* H-h-he did?

Orihime; Wow, a real spirit!

Tatsuki; Bullcrap.

Girls;*all sans Ryo gasp*

Orihime;*shocked* Tatsuki! Not even a little?

Tatsuki; Nope. Never have, never will.

Hanataro; Um...?

Mahana; Well, that would explain why you never agree to a ghost story night.

Hanataro; If I could just...?

Chizuru; And why didn't come with us to that fortune teller's.

Hanataro; Please, may I...?

Orihime; And why she never joins us in kokkuri-san.

Tatsuki; And you want to know why? First of all, none of it is real anyway. Second, if it were real, why would anyone in their right mind deliberately get mixed up with the dead. Maybe they just want to be left alone, you ever think of that?

Hanataro; EXCUSE ME!!!

*Silence*

Ryo; You...say something?

Hanataro; Yes, I was explaining why Isshida-sama acts like he does.

Tatasuki; Then explain already! *eyes other girls* And no more "oohing" and "aahing" about ghost, got it?

Girls;*all nod solemnly*

Hanataro; Thanks, Arisawa-san. Anyways, the ghost-*pauses, silence ensues. Continues*-said that another disaster would happen here soon. She didn't know them exact date, but she said that-yes, Michiru-san?

Michiru; Um, Isshida actually talks to ghosts?

Hanataro; I don't know why or how, but yes, he does. I guess because his family have been priests for so long or something like that. But that's why Isshida-sama is like that, he's worried that something terrible is going to happen here very soon.

*Girls applaud*

Hanataro;*sweatdropps* Huh?

Orihime; Great story, Yamada-kun!

Mahana; Yeah, why didn't you tell us you told such ghost stories?

Chizuru; I was so scared I thought I was going to pee myself.

Ryo; I thought your delivery was a bit lacking.

Hanataro; But-but-but-but it's true!

Mahana; I think I'm going to check out those hot springs you told us about Yamada-san, anyone else with me?

*Ryo raises her hand, Michiru nods nervously, and Chizuru nosebleeds. Tatsuki proceeds to kick Chizuru in the gut.*

Tatsuki; Go jump off a cliff, will ya? We're on one anyway.

Chizuru;*weakly* Technically it's a mountain.... *Thankfully, Tatsuki ignores her*

Tatsuki; Well, I for one am going to get some rest. I think that second jog up the stairs really took it out of me.

Orihime; Ooh, I'll come with you. This'll give me a chance to try out all the clothes I brought on you!

Michiru; Um, I think I'll go with Inoue-san, it sounds muh safer.

Mahana;*confused* In what universe?

*Girls file out of the room, leaving Hanataro by hinself, shaking*

Hanataro; Kuso! Now _I'm_ scared. I really hope nothing happens tonight.  
____________________________________________________

_Layman here, second interlude._

_So by now you've probably noticed Chizuru is getting beat up a lot. For all you people who consider yourselves straight, when didn't you laugh when you saw or watched it in Bleach? For the people who consider themselves gay or lesbian, I'm only following the formula that Tite Kubo set down. I personally bear no ill will to any of you._

_Now that that's out the way, what did everyone honestly think of this? (No explicit swearing, death threats, or attacks on my character please.) I'm perfectly willing to listen to any of your complaints, and concrit is always appreciated._

_The disclaimer; Bleach is the product of Tite Kubo-sama and is owned by Shonen Jump and Viz media._

_Next time; Hell breaks loose._


	3. Hairclips and hotsprings

_So, spirits will play a role in this story. What role will they play? Read on to find out.  
____________________________________________________________

August/06/2007...6:17 pm.

(*This clip begins with Orihime, Tatsuki, and Michiru in Orihime's room. Contrary to their earlier conversation, Michiru has become Orihime's dress-up dummy.*)

Tatsuki; Hey everyone! This is Arisawa Tasuki, bringing you the next chapter of The Inoue/Arisawa Super Fun Field-trip Video Diaries. Why am I don't this? Because Orihime is busy playing with Michiru-chan's hair, that's why.

Michiru; Ow!

Orihime; Michiru-chan, hold still! I can't put your hair in corn rows if you keep fidgeting!

Michiru; But I never said I wanted corn rows!

Tatsuki; You were warned. Orihime always gets like this on trips, I'm just thankful I'm not the victim this time.

Michiru; Nani!? Ow!

Orihime; Michiru-chan, I said hold still!

Michiru; But you've already made me try on seven different outfits and changed my hair twice!

Tatsuki; This would actually be the third time.

Michiru; Aren't we done yet?!

Orihime;*dissapointed sigh* All right, after this one you can take a break.

Michiru; Oh, !

Orihime; Then it'll be your turn, Tatsuki!

Tatsuki;*deadpans* Oh joy.

*A scream is heard outside*

Michiru; W-w-w-what was th-th-that?

Orihime; It s-sounded like a scream.

Tatsuki; And it sounded like it came from the hot springs!

Orihime;*slightly confused* You can tell that?

Tatsuki; Yeah, I've always had a good directional sense. Guess that's why I'm so good at karate. *punches the air for effect*

Michiru; Um, what do you think they were screaming about?

Tatsuki; Probably just some peeping tom, don't worry about it.

Orihime; But then should we go check, just to make sure?

Tatsuki; I don't see why, Ryo can handle anyone well enough.

Orihime; But what if the guy had a gun? Or if he poisoned the water so they'd die if they inhaled the steam? Or if he just tried to drown them? Or he could have poured oil in the water and lit it on fire? Or-

Michiru; Stop it, please! It's scary!

Tatsuki;*rolls eyes* Please, what are the chances of any of those things actually happening?

Orihime; I don't know, but after Yamada-kun's story....

Tatsuki; Is that what this is about? Fine. C'mon, I'm going to personally show you that there's nothing wrong.

*Tatsuki walks out of the room, Orihime trailing behind her worriedly. Michiru stays, attempting to remove the corn rows for her head.

Tatsuki and Orihime proceed down the stairs and out the back doors. They reach the foot of the path that leads to the hot springs when they see Ryo and Chizuru wrapped in their towels, running up the path as fast as they can*

Orihime; Chizuru-chan, Ryo-chan, what happened?

Chizuru;*panting and sobbing* I-i-it was...it...it just...oh GOD it was horrible!

Orihime; Chizuru-chan....

Tatsuki; Oh, get a grip already! It was just a peeping tom, right?

Ryo; Shut up, Tatsuki! Just shut up. You weren't there.

Tatsuki; Fine, tell me waht happened. *Chizuru is still sobbing. Tatsuki walks over and slaps Chizuru* What happened?

Orihime; Tatsuki, how could you?! She was so frightened, why did you hit her like that?

Chizuru; It's OK Hime-chan, it helped. *Sniffs and begins story* Mahana-chan, Ryo-chan, and I were all down at the hot springs, enjoying ourselves, when...when...I can't do it!

Orihime; It's OK, Chizuru-chan, just sit down.

Ryo; Like she said, we were just sitting in the hot springs, when Mahana-chan suddenly started bleeding.

Tatsuki; Bleeding..how?

Ryo; I don't kow, but suddenly her eyes, ears, and nose started bleeding. *Orihime gasps, Chizuru starts whimpering* Then she got up and started walking toward us like a zombie, saying "Die!". She grabbed Chizuru-chan and started choking her, then I kicked her and we ran off. Suddenly Chizuru-chan screamed, and I looked back and saw Mahana-chan with a big hole in her chest, holding her own heart.

*both Orihime and Tatsuki gasp*

Orihime; I think I'm going to be sick!

Ryo; Then she just slumped over dead.

Chizuru;*sobbing* She was holding her heart in her hand! There was blood everywhere!

Tatsuki; Wait a second, you're saying that Mahana-chan just went berserk and then killed herself? *Ryo nods* I don't buy it, there has to be some logical explan-

Ryo;*grabs Tatsuki's shirt* You weren't there! You didn't see what we saw! What makes you think you know exactly what happened when you weren't even there, huh?

Michiru; STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!

Orihime; Michiru-chan?

Tatsuki; I thought you were still in our room?

Michiru; I was, but it was scary up there all alone, so I followed you.

Chizuru;*grabs onto Michiru* Michiru-chan! Don't leave me, please!

Michiru; AH! Um, okay?

Chizuru;*softly* Arigato, Michiru-chan, you're a really good friend.

Michiru; Um, Chizuru-chan, your nose is bleeding....

Tatsuki; Even in a "crisis"....

Ryo; Michiru! Get back! *Ryo tackles Michiru away from Chizuru*

Orihime; Chizuru-chan, your ears are bleeding.

Chizuru; What?! *Chizuru touches her ear, which is bleeding* No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-Uagh! *Chizuru's head is ripped open, spilling blood and grey matter on the ground*

Michiru; AAIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Ryo; Still don't believe in ghosts, Arisawa!

Tatsuki; Who cares! Just run dammit!

Orihime; Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod....

Uryu; Everyone, get down! *Uryu fires an arrow over the girls as they duck. It hits something, cause the area to crackle with electricity. He turns to face the girls* Hiaku! That arrow only stunned it, we have to get somewhere safe before it comes to!

Orihime; Isshida-kun!

Ryo; Why is all this happening? Tell us!

Uryu; Once we get somewhere that spirit can't get to us, I'll tell you everything I know. But right now we have to stay alive until we get there; so whatever you do, don't fall behind!

Remaining girls;*nodding* Hai.

Tatsuki; Wait a minute, what about the other girls? We have to get them as well.

Uryu; Don't worry; I sent them down the mountain with Hanataro, they should be safe until....

Michiru;*cautiously* Until...?

Uryu; Until we can meet up with them later. Now come on, we have to get to the shrine!  
____________________________________________________________

_Wow, two down already. This spirit must mean business. (I warned you it would get gory.) The next chapter should come a week from this posting, so keep an eye out for it then._

_Next time; Chipping away._


	4. 3 and 1 bodies

_Two of the six main girls are dead, and any one of them could be next. Read on to find out who it will be.  
_______________________________________________________________

August/06/2007...6:34 pm.

Orihime;*panting* Hi everyone, this is Inoue. And these are The Inoue/Arisawa Super Fun Field-trip Video Diaries. Only it's not super fun anymore. Mahana-chan and Chizuru-chan both got attacked and killed by an evil spirit at the Isshida Shrine (this temple we're staying at).

Michiru; Inoue-san, when is Isshida-san coming back?

Tatsuki; He said he would only be a few minutes, so sit down and try not to worry, Michiru-chan.

Michiru; Mm, hai.

Ryo; Actually, I'm beginning to wonder what happened to him myself. He's been gone over ten minutes now.

Tatsuki; Oh, now don't you start! It's bad enough we have an invisible spirit with anger management issues and a seriously misplaced grudge after us without all you weaklings adding to the stress.

Orihime;*at camera* For those of you who don't know, Isshida-kun is the owner of the temple, and he's able to see ghosts. In fact, a ghost called Kuchiki Rukia told him that this would happen. She was a girl who died sixty years ago when a jealous girl tried to get revenge against her lover. She set fire to the building, but she died along with him and Rukia.

Tatsuki; DAMMIT!!!

Michiru; Ah! What is it!?

Tatsuki; Because of all your worrying, now I can't stop thinking about what's happened to Isshida-san.

Orihime; You mean like a crush?

Tatasuki; Hell no! But Ryo-san is right, he should have been back long before now.

Michiru; But what can we do? We're not exorcists, we can't banish spirits.

Tatsuki; That won't be a problem. *Tatsuki stands up and walks over to a cupboard on the wall* Remember that arrow Isshida-san shot before? It's probably some type of lucky charm or something. *moves on to another cupboard* If just one could do what it did, then imagine what more could do?

Ryo; That's all well and good Arisawa-san, but Michiru-chan and Inoue-san aren't nearly as good at archery as we are, and we're not anywhere near championship level ourselves.

Tatsuki; Who said anything about being good at archery? The way I see it, we- AHA! There they are! *Tatsuki opens a cupboard and pulls out all the arrows* We just need to touch that spirit with one of the arrows and it should work. *Tatsuki begins handing everyone arrows*

Michiru; So, these things will make the spirit go away?

Tatsuki;*nervously* In theory?

Orihime; Tatsuki, you do know what you're doing, right?

Tatsuki; Absolutely not. But unless any of you pansies have an idea, then either follow me or wait here to die. Now, let's go!

*Orihime and Ryo grab lights and follow Tatsuki. Michiru hesitates for a few seconds before doing the same, only faster*

----(Scene changes)----

(6:39)

Michiru; Arisawa-san?

Tatsuki; Nani?

Michiru; Where are we?

Orihime; Are we still in the temple? This doesn't look like anything Hanataro-kun showed us on the tour.

Tatsuki; I don't know, but it looks like it's a lot older than anything upstairs.

Ryo; It's probably part of the original temple before it burned down.

Orihime; Wow, it looks like no-one's been down here in years!

Michiru; Except for the ghosts. *Tatsuki glares at Michiru* Gomen nasai.

Tatsuki; Could we please not talk about ghosts while we're down here?

Ryo; So what exactly are we looking for down here?

Tatsuki; Something that looks like Isshida-san. Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen.

Orihime; Like what?

Tatsuki; Like anything that isn't Isshida-san.

Michiru; *gulps audibly*

Orihime; Wait, what's that? *Orihime points through a doorway to the side*

Tatsuki; Ryo-san, shine the light that way.

Ryo; Whoa, didn't expect to see that.

Orihime; How long have they been here?

Tatsuki; At least fourty to fifty years, judging by the smell.

Orihime; That one kind of looks like Isshida-kun.

Ryo; Only fifty years older.

Michiru; Guys, let's get out of here. I don't like corpses.

Tatsuki; In a sec, I want to check out this room first.

Orihime; We'll try not to be to long, OK Michiru-chan?

Michiru; Mm-hm.

Orihime; Hey, Tatsuki, do you think this was from the fire?

Tatsuki; No, there aren't any burn marks. Besides, it looks more like they mauled by an animal.

Ryo; Or a jealous girlfriend.

Orihime; Or the ghost of a jealous girlfriend.

Tatsuki; But why would she attack the owner (if that really is Isshida-san's ancestor) and two other people?

Ryo; Duh, because one of them is her lover and the other is the woman he cheated on her with.

Tatsuki; That may be true, but that still doesn't explain the old guy here.

Orihime; Maybe he just tried to keep her from killing anybody and she killed him.

Tatsuki; When did get so morbid?

Orihime; I'm not mo-

Michiru; AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Ryo; Michiru-chan!

*the girls turn around to see Michiru on the floor, gripping the door frame. Her knuckles are white, and a second later she is pulled our of sight. Everything is silent*

Orihime;*whimpering* M-michiru-ch-chan?

Ryo;*runs to doorway* Michiru! Michiru! Michi-what the...! *Ryo bends down to touch the floor. Blood stains her fingers*

Tatsuki;*gasps* Fresh blood....  
____________________________________________

_Another one is down for the count. With only half their ranks, and Uryu still missing, will they be able to survive?_

_Next chapter; Despairing._


	5. Last ones standing

_Everything is about to come to an end, will anyone survive? Stay tuned for special information in the next author's note at the end._  
______________________________________________________________________________

August/06/07...6:47pm.

Tatsuki; This is Arisawa Tasuki with The Inoue/Arisawa Super Fun- You know what, to Hell with all that. Nothing about this trip has been fun, and now four of our friends have killed.

Orihime;*sobbing* Ryo-chan....

Tatsuki; As you could probably guess, we just lost Kuneida Ryo. She was...eaten. Alive. By a zombie Mahana-chan.

Orihime; I-I-I thought she was going to *sniff* make it. Ryo-chan always makes it....

Tatsuki; There there, just let it out. Anyways, the reason Mahana-chan is a zombie is because she's possessed by a ghost. Basically, about sixty years ago, this girl found out her boyfriend was cheating on her and pretty much lost it. She killed her boyfriend and the chick he was seeing, along with the owner of temple at the time, and then tried to burn the place down, accidentally killing her self in the process. I guess she's still trying to get revenge or something.

Orihime; Tatsuki, how long?

Tatsuki; Huh? How long 'till what?

Orihime; How long until we die.

Tatsuki;*firmly* We are not going to die, so don't think like that.

Orihime; But how do you know that? For all we know, the next time we walk around a corner we could suddenly burst into fire, or some maniac in a hockey mask could cut us up with a chainsaw, or we could fall into a pool of pirana, or-

Tatsuki;*slaps Orihme and grabs her shoulders* Orihime, listen to me and listen to me good; We. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. We're going to get through this and then we're going to have a sleepover. You can make all the crazy food you want, and we'll both be alive, OK?

Orihime;*nods* Mm-hm.

Tatsuki; Good. Now come on, let's get out of this damn madhouse and have that sleepover.

*Tatsuki; and Orihime get up and start walking down the corridors.*

----(Scene changes)----

(8:23pm)

*We estimate that Orihime and Tatsuki on the other side of the mountain by now*

Orihime;*sleepily* Tatsuki, I'm tired.

Tatsuki; I know Sport, so am I.

Orihme; Do you think Isshida-kun is alright?

Tatsuki; I don't know, but he seemed like he could take care of himself if need be.

Orihime;*softly* Chocolate cake....

Tatsuki; You say something?

Orihime; I was just thinking that the first thing I want to eat when we get out of this would be chocolate cake, fresh from the bakery.

Tatsuki; Mmm, I'll take a piece of that. We'll find the biggest chocolate can we can when we get back home, OK?

Orihime; Yeah, it'll be five layers high with white frosting, lots of red roses, yellow custard filling-

Tatsuki;*chuckling* Orihime, that's a wedding cake; we're not getting married.

Orihime;*blushes* Huh? Oh, you're right. I guess I was thinking about my wedding with Kurosaki-kun.

Tatsuki;*shocked* Ichigo?! You have a crush on 'Frowny Face' Kurosaki?!

Orihime; What's so weird about that? Didn't you say you liked that guy with the red hair and the tattoos?

Tatsuki;*indignant* I never said that! Well...maybe I said I though his tats were cool.

Orihime; See?

Tatsuki; OK, I guess I do have a bit of a crush on him.

*both girls are silent for about two minutes after this*

Orihime; Tatsuki?

Tatsuki; Hai?

Orihime; Where are we?

Tatsuki; I don't know. We might even be on the other side of the mountain by now.

Orihime; Let's find a door please, I don't want to be underground anymore.

Tatsuki; I'm trying, but I can't really see anything with this flashlight. I think the batteries are dying. *Orihime whimpers* Don't worry, we still have yours.

Orihime; Oh, you're right. I forgot I had it.

Tatsuki; You might as well take it out anyway, I don't think this one's going to be of much use for very long- Wait, what was that?

Orihime; Nani?!

Tatsuki; Shh!

*a tapping noise comes from down the hall*

Orihime;*trembling* What was that?!

Tatsuki; Maybe it was just rats or something.

Orihime; I don't like rats.

*tapping gets louder*

Tatsuki; Orihime, have you ever seen that movie, "The Princess Bride"?

Orihme; Iie. Why?

Tatsuki; Trust me, you're not missing anything.

*Tapping continues to get louder*

Orihime; W-w-w-who's th-th-there?

*tapping stops*

Orihime; Is it sa-

Tatsuki; Shh!

*silence*

Tatsuki; OK, it's gone.

Orihime; *phew*! It was nothing!

Tatsuki; Yeah, I'm glad it was nothing too. *Tatsuki turns to see Orihime leaning against a wall* Hey, Orihime?

Orihime; Hai?

Tatsuki; I think you're leaning against a door there.

Orihime;*excited* Really? *turns and sees a door*

Tatsuki; And who knows, maybe it leads outside!

Orihime; Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Tatsuki; Hang on, I said maybe it'll lead outside. For all we know it could just be a broom closet.

Orihime; But why would they put a broom closet this far inside a mountain?

Tatsuki;*facepalms* My point is, we shouldn't rush into anything, not until we get out of here. I'll go first, then I'll give you the "all clear". OK?

Orihime; Hai.

*Tatsuki opens the door and walks into the dark room. For two and a half minutes nothing happens*

Orihime; T-tatsuki?

Tatsuki;*quietly* Orihime, c'mon.

Orihime; Tatsuki, where are you? I can't see anything in th-oh! *Orihime trips over a rock. Something rattles* What was...Oh, my flashlight! I forgot I had this. *Orihime clicks on flashlight and sees Tatsuki impaled on the wall, blood dripping down* AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*Orihime turns and runs, but trips again and cuts her leg. She gets up and runs again, eventually finding a door that leads outside. She flings the door open, and immediately plunges down the mountain, bashing her head on the way. She lands at the bottom with a sickening thud, blood splattered all over the ground.*

*static*

Owari.  
__________________________________________________

_Well, it looks like nobody save Hanataro makes it. Sorry for everyone who likes the Karakura High girls, this was not the fic for you. Anyways, if you followed this fic, thanks for your patronage._

_But wait, it's not the end! I'm sure you all have questions about Uryu's conversation with ghost Rukia, as well as the actual events that lead to the fire sixty years ago. Well, the next two chapters take care of just that! They might be a little longer coming then these last five, but they'll be up none-the-less._

_In the mean time, go read some of the fics by Alex McMullen. They were partially the inspiration for this one, and they're well worth the effort to go read. (Be warned, a lot of them are rated M.) You should especially check out the fic, "Hellsing; Operation Twilight" (rated M), it is the singular best Twilight bashing fic I have ever read. If you hate Twilight and haven't read this fic, then WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. 1 Omake

_Layman here, bringing you that first omake I promised in the last chapter. I don't know if it will turn out well or not, so bear with me on this._  
______________________________________________________________________

*approx 1 month before prologue, in the Isshida Temple*

Isshida Uryu was having a rather lackluster day; there were no guests currently staying at his family's temple, Yamada was off visiting friends or some such, and all the cleaning had been done yesterday, so there really wasn't much to do. And to top it all off he was having a bout of insomnia.

Lucky him. **(A.N. note the sarcasm here.)**

He'd tried reading, but he soon found that nothing interested him at the moment, so he'd tried practising his archery. After all, it might be that he just had to much pent up energy and neglected to give it an outlet. Needless to say he was still awake, even though he was physically exhausted.

Eventually, he found himself in the kitchen, on the thought that perhaps a light snack and some warm milk might do the trick.

And it probably would have, if he had not dropped it.

As he was closing the icebox, he suddenly noticed a girl, roughly half his height, standing in frint of him.

Or to be more precise (and because she didn't apear to have feet), floating directly in front of him.

"GAH!" he exclaimed, falling backwards and losing his grip on the bottle of milk. It sailed through the air, but fortunately landed on the counter. The cap had also miraculously stayed on durring the flight and landing, so none of it had spilled.

"GAH!" the spirit screamed, having a similar experience.

Having sufficiently recovered enough to speak, Uryu blurted out, "How the hell did you get in here!?"

The girl (who Uryu noticed had short black hair that came down in one bang that divided her face rather nicely) sweatdropped, and waved her arm through the counter.

"Oh," Uryu said, sweatdropping himself. He then got up and brushed off his robes, "You do know I keep bells in each room, right?"

"You do?" the spirit asked, and noticed a small brass bell hanging next to a window. Why would he hang a bell there? she wondered, before it dawned on her that they were to get his attention without spooking him. "Anyway," she snapped herself back to the man in front of her, "my name is Kuchiki Rukia." She gave a slight bow.

"Isshida Uryu," Uryu said, returning the bow. "I assume you have a reason for showing yourself to me like this?"

"Hai, but you must listen well, because I'm stretching my powers to the limit as it is trying to hold her back as well as being here right now-"

"Kuchiki-san," Uryu interrupted, "you said time was short.

"Yes, forgive me," she bowed again in apology. "The reason I'm is is to warn you."

"Warn me," Uryu asked, his curiosity piqued, "about what?"

"About the massacre that will happen here."

Now there was no chance of him getting any sleep tonight.

"What do you mean, 'massacre'?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but I fear that it is an unstoppable event in any case."

"But if it's unstoppable, then why are you telling me?

"Because I can't stand to see needless bloodshed. And that is what will happen in a month."

"Only a month?" Uryu breathed. "On what day does it happen, I'll make sure no-one is here then."

"I don't know the exact date, but a month is about how long I can hold this other spirit off before my powers run out."

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything else?" the young priest pressed. "Something that would give me some warning, or-"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Rukia said as she started to disappear.

"Very well," Uryu sighed dejectedly, "I'll put up some wards around the building, that's about all I can do."

"Arigato, even that's more than I could ask." The spirit girl smiled one more time, and then was gone.

"Well," Uryu muttered to himself, "might as well get started on those wards as long as I'm awake. I only hope it will be enough...."  
____________________________________________________________

_And that, dear readers, is why Uryu was prepared for that fateful night. For the next Omake, I'll be going even deeper into the past, and well see that fateful night the temple caught fire. It might be a little longer coming, but that only means I went out of my way to get it right!_


	7. 2 Omake

_Layman here, with the last Omake planned for this whole debacle. _

_This begins immediately before the fire you heard about in the story proper. There won't be anyone from the that part in this one, but you will see the likes of Aizen, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Grandpa Isshida. Oh, and Rukia, she was there as well. Why else would she take the time after death to warn Uryu about an angry Momo. What's that phrase again? "Hell hath no fury like a Hinamori scorned"? _

_Well, I've taken up enough of your time babbling, on with the Omake!_

_Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters, just the location._

_Warning; there will probably be some slightly suggestive scenes further in._

* * *

The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, blanketing the mountainside in a sheet of pink. Some would say it rivaled the beauty of even the greatest nishiki paintings, others would try to capture its' beauty in a haiku, only come drastically short.

To one young woman, it all fell short compared to a kiss from her truely beloved.

Momoshiro Hinamori was that woman, walking hand in hand with her sweetheart, Aizen Sosuke. They were ascending the strairs up to the Isshida shrine to spend a romantic weekend there while the sakura were in bloom.

"Huaaaaa! Isn't it beautiful, Aizen-sama?" Hinamori asked, using her pet name for him.

"Very much so, Momo," he replied, using his own pet name for her. "But not as beautiful as you are."

"Stop it!" Momo blushed. Since Aizen had told her he loved her, she had been walking on Cloud Nine. She blushed every time he complimented her, and even when he wasn't around, she would sigh at the thought of his bespectacled face.

"So you want me to call you ugly then?" he asked.

"Aizen!" she said, hitting him across his arm. He smiled down at her.

"Gomenasai, I was only joking," he said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Well don't joke like that, I don't think I could handle it if you didn't love me anymore." She hung her head, and added some fake sobs for good measure.

"That will never happen," Aizen said heroicly, drawing a little squeak from Momo as he swept her up in his arms. "You're my life and breath itself."

Momo giggled and blushed furiously.

"Now let's hurry, we wouldn't want to miss dinner, after a climb like this, would we?"

* * *

The dining room of the Isshida shrine was a simple but homey room. It looked like it could sit thirty people comfortably around two long tables. This was in fact the case, only the tables were moved next to eachother to create one long, wide table. On the table were delicious looking noddles, rice, fish, beef, and many combinations of each item.

"Wow, this food is so delicious," Momo said, "arigato, Isshida-dono!"

"I'm glad you like it," the gentle old priest said, "I'm very proud of the chefs' work."

"If his food is half as good as his saké, then I'd be proud of him too," a businessman wearing a straw farmers hat said from further down the table.

"Actually, Kyoraku-san, the chef didn't brew that saké. We get it from down the mountain."

Kyoraku sweatdropped. "Your point?"

"His point, sir, is that you drink too much," a bespectacled woman next to him said. Judging from the clipboard she was carrying, she was most likely his secratary.

"Nanao-san does have a point, Oji-san," A young woman with a bang of hair that neatly divided her face sitting opposite of him said. "You have an entire trunk filled with booze in your room right now."

"Can I help it if I appreciate the finer things in life? Fine art, fine saké," he took a sip from his cup and then turned towards Nanao, "_fine women_."

"If you want to continue to enjoy the finer things, you'll look the other way," the secretary threatened darkly.

Kyoraku stared at his cup.

"Well, _I _don't think it's possible to drink too much," the voluptuous, ginger haired woman who sat on the other side of Aizen, Matsumoto, said. "If you can't enjoy a little good saké, what's the point of life?"

"I couldn't, *hic*, agree with you more, Madam," Kyoraku slurred, his inebriation beginning to show.

"As engaging as the conversation is," Aizen said, standing up, "I think Hinamori-san and myself are done." He turned to Isshida, "Thank you again for the good meal."

And with that the two of them left, leaving the rest to bicker amongst themselves.

* * *

Later that evening, Momo was sitting up in the room she and Aizen would be staying in, brushing her hair. She had decided to take it out of the bun she usually kept it in, at least for this one night.

Tonight Aizen-sama had promised her a special surprise, so she had wanted to make herself up for the occasion. He hadn't said explicitly what he had planned, but she knew it would probably be something...physical. The though of seeing all of her Aizen-sama made her blush, and she giggled in spite of herself.

Then she noticed Aizen-sama's antique spyglass resting next to his futon. He usually kept it in his pocket during the day (he said it was a good luck charm), but at night or when he went to bathe he put it next to whatever bed he planned on using that night. She was confused as to why it was there in the first place, until she remembered him saying that he was going to the hotsprings.

The hotsprings....

The thought of having a sneak preview of tonight too much to ignore, she went over to the bed and grabbed Aizen-sama's spyglass. Then she went over to the window and and brought the instrument up to her eye, trying to find the hotsprings with it.

She found it a moment later, and then singled out her beloved's head a moment after that. As per her expectations he was sitting in one of the pools, his robes thrown on a rock a few feet away. Quite a few robes in fact. Was someone else down there with him? She couldn't see anyone in the other pools, although there were alot of rocks that blocked her vision for the vantage point she held.

Suddenly, a flash of yellowish hair burst form the water, and soon the ample figure of Matsumoto was visible in the water. She looked as if she was breathing hard, and her face looked flushed (though it was rather hard to tell at this distance).

For a moment Momo didn't think anything out of the ordinary, until one though clicked her brain; Her Aizen-sama and another woman with both in a hotspring, _together._ _Naked._

_No,_ she thought, involuntarily lowering the spyglass, _that __can't __be what's happening. Aizen-sama wouldn't be with another woman, he loved __her__. _The thought of her beloved having sex with someone else was just too much. She looked one more time, only to see the woman, Matsumoto, bouncing up and down on Aizen-sama's lap, her head rolled back in ecstasy.

The spyglass clattered to the floor.

"No," she whispered, staggering backwards across the floor. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

But what she saw....

"No!" she denied again, more loudly this time. None of this was true, it just couldn't be. He loved _her_. He wouldn't willing commit adultery like this.

But the hotsprings....

And that woman, she knew that she and Aizen-sama were together. Everyone at dinner could see that she was his beloved, and he _hers_.

Then why was Aizen-sama with her?

Try as she might, she just couldn't deny any of what she was. She finally collapsed on her knees, letting out a resounding "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

She sobbed histarically, devestated at the terrible realization. _Her _Aizen-sama was with another woman, and he didn't even have the decency to break up with her to her face. If he was that low, he didn't deserve to be her boyfriend anymore.

Now free from any shackles, she began to look around the room for anything that belonged to her _precious Aizen-sama_. If she found something that could be broken, she'd brake it. If it could be torn, she'd tear it. If it couldn't be broken or torn, it would go out the window.

But even with everything of _Aizen-sama's _destroyed or lost, her rage still wasn't satisfied. Grabbing a wakizashi that hung on the wall, she began to slash everything left in the room.

When there was nothing left to slash, she decided to go tell _Aizen-sama _that she knew. Then she would kill him and that sticking whore he was with.

Yes, that would make everything better....

She strode purposefully down the stairs and out the door, her eyes seething with rage. As she headed down the path that lead to the hotsprings, she could hear moans of pleasure in the distance.

"Oh, _Aizen-sama_!", she said in a sing-song voice once she crept behind them.

Aizen whirled around wildly, a look of abject horror in his bespectacled eyes at the sight of his girlfriend behind him.

"H-h-hinam-mori-chan," he stuttered, "th-this isn't wh-what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're having sex with this whore," Hinamori said, her voice unnervingly calm under the circumstances. She address the naked woman on Aizen's lap, "Good evening, Matsumoto-san."

"*hic*, Aizhen-sma," Matsumoto slurred, "who's zis chshick? *hic*" Hinamori's face twisted in rage.

"He's my boyfriend," Hinamori said defiantly, bringing the wakizashi above her head, "AND ONLY _I _CALL HIM AIZEN-SAMA!!!!!!!" She slashed down with all her might, and slashed across one of Matsumoto's eyes. The drunk woman reeled back, crying out in pain. Some of the blood form her wound fell on Aizen.

"You bitch!" the inebriated woman screamed, clutching her face in a vain effort to stop the bleeding.

"No, _you're _the bitch!" Hinamori screamed, her voice brimming with hatred. With a mighty leap she brought the sword down in the middle of other woman's head, splitting it evenly down to the neckline.

Meanwhile, Aizen was just sitting there, to stunned to even move.

"So, my _Aizen-sama_," she spat, "was _this_ the surprise you promised me?!"

"P-p-please, Momo," he plead, "I-I was only-"

"_Only_ what!?" she interrupted, tears falling from her eyes. "The _only_ thing you did was break my heart!" She plunged the sword into his heard and turned it a quarter turn, "So now it's _only_ fair that I break yours."

Aizen coughed blood, splattering a few specks his Hinamori's kimono. "Momo..." he choked out, "I...luuuuuuuh..."

He died then, his last words unfinished.

Hinamori yanked the sword out, tearing the heart of her beloved out with it. It slid off the sword and fell in the water, only to be picked up a moment later by the deranged young woman standing in a hotspring pool with two dead bodies.

She stared at it intently, entranced by the moonlight glistening off of it. She thought of her own damaged heart. _It will only go to waste,_ she thought, and began to devour the naked heart greedily.

When she was done with that she united her obi and used it to wrap two of the corpses arms together. Because really, they were both so much larger then her, and she didn't have the strength to carry them both on her shoulders.

She dragged the corpses back up the hill and into the temple/inn. A board creaked underfoot and she froze, in case someone heard it. When she was sure no-one else was around, she went over to a door marked "root cellar" and opened it up. _Yes_, she thought, _this'll be a nice resting place for the Betrayer and his Mistress,_ and dragged the corpses down the stone stairs.

As she dragged her lover and his whore through the labyrinthine lower level she hummed a tune that _Aizen-sama_ used to hum when he was alive, the full irony of it lost to her.

When she found a room tht suited her fancy, she dragged the corpses in and untied their arms. After she replaced her obi around her own waist, she sheathed the sword and went to get a torch from the hallway. With the room now properly lighted, she saw that there were more torches lining the wall inside.

An idea popped into her head.

Lighting a few more torches, she grabbed _Aizen-sama _and propped him up on one of the empty holders, then holder sticking out through the hole in his chest.

Her work finally done, she stood back, taking a moment to admire it.

"Hinamori-san?" a voice said from behind her. She whirled around and saw then old priest from dinner.

"Oh, Isshida-dono," she said, trying to sound civil. "I didn't expect to see you down here."

"Nor I you," he replied. "What exactly are you doing down here, if I way ask?"

"Oh," she said, bubblily, "I was just spending some alone time with my _precious Aizen-sama_."

Isshida wasn't fooled for a second. He could clearly see the corpses behind the _clearly_ deranged young girl. Why she did that he couldn't begin to guess, but he knew he had to do something before she cause even more havoc elsewhere.

"Well," he said, keeping his voice calm and measured, "since I found you anyway, would you like to join me for a midnight snack? I was coming down here to get some spices, but I think a dinner companion would be much better, don't you think?"

"I'd love to," she said cheerily, "but unfortunately, I don't think I can."

"Why ever not?" Isshida asked.

"Because I don't eat with scum that let adultery happen in their midst," With almost inhuman speed she unsheathed the wakizashi again and slashed the old priest's throat. He gargled for a second on his own blood, and slumped over dead. "I just eat them," she said, licking the blood off the sword.

As the old priest slumped to the floor, Momo realized that she was in fact feeling a little peckish. She hadn't had anything to eat since dinner, and giving your lover eternal life tends to work up one's apatite.

She remembered that funny man in the rice farmer's hat had saké in his room. She'd even seen him leave with his assistant earlier, the former obviously chasing the later. Stealing a glance at her art, she headed back upstairs to procure the alcohol.

When she reached his room, she found it was locked. No matter, nothing a few slashes with her sword couldn't fix. With the door newly opened, Momo began grabbing bottles from an open trunk in the middle of the room.

Soon her arms were filled with numerous bottles of rice wine (her logic being _"It would be rude not to offer any to everyone else"._) Greedily, she opened one of the bottles and poured its' contents down her throat, spilling much of it down her chest in the process. When she was done she threw the bottle against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

Unfortunately for her, her commotion had awakened the sole occupant in the next room over.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia had always been a light sleeper, especially whenever she slept away from home, so it was no surprise that she was jolted awake by the sound of her uncle's door being bashed in.

Her first thought was buglers; after all, Kyoraku Oji-san was a fairly well-to-do businessman, and he usually brought along a lot of valuables when he traveled.

Acting in impluse, she grabbed one of the decorative swords off the wall and took of it's sheath. A candle and her makeshift weapon in hand, she crept towards her uncle's room to confront the burglar.

Until she heard the sound of glass breaking.

_Oh no, he's armed, _she thought worriedly. Rukia hated unnecessary violence, and the thought of herself getting hurt or killed didn't improve her spirits. However, she took a deep breath and charged in anyways.

* * *

As Momo turned to leave, as met the eyes of another of the guest staying here; "Funny Hat Man"'s niece, Rucksack or something.

"Hinamori-san?" the dark-haired girl gasped dropping the candle to the floor. It miraculously landed rightside up, "What are you doing in Oji-san's room?"

Momo dropped the bottles (most of them broke), surprised that someone was still awake.

While she was pondering this, another thought crossed her mind; _Did this girl know about __Aizen-sama__? _Not only that, but was she having physical relations with _Aizen-sama_ as well?

Well, he did it once already, so what would one more whore be?

Her eyes burning with rage, she brought her sword up and charged at the young mistress, screaming "Die!!!!!!!!"

For a moment none of it registered with Rukia, and it was only after she felt the short sword pierce her ribcage did she fully understand the danger she was in.

Momo raised the sword again for the finishing strike, but was blocked it with her sheath, if only out of pure instinct.

This in turn enraged Momo even more. She tried again, only to realize her prey had rolled out of the way and was now behind her. No matter, this one looked like it could barely even hold her weapon, let alone do any real damage to-

WHACK! Momo actually pivoted halfway around by the force of the hit she just took. _So,_ she thought, _this whore can actually fight back._She looked around for something else to use against her quarry, and spied an unbroken saké bottle and quickly snatched it up and threw it with inhuman accuracy. Rukia tried to swat it away, but she missed and it and it splashed her face with alcohol and gave her a few cuts to boot.

Momo then picked up the candle on the floor and began to shuffle slowly towards the bleeding girl in front of her.

Rukia, meanwhile, was frantically wishing it would all just end. Her side hurt like hell, her face was all cut up (possibly even her eye, because she could only see red out of it), and the saké that splashed on her was stinging her cuts. Right now, death seemed preferable.

And it seemed she might just get that wish, at the hands of this degrange young woman coming towards her.

"Heh, you whores are all alike," the deranged woman chuckled, "thinking you can all be with whoever you want." If Rukia wasn't so scared for her own life, she would have looked confused. What was this insane woman talking about? She'd gone to her room immediately after she'd finished her meal and had left it again until she'd heard the noise next door. Hinamori continued, "Well, you can't have _my Aizen-sama_ anymore! I killed him for his betrayal, and the broad he was with, and now I'm going to make sure no-one else can steal him either!"

Rukia tried to protest, tell her that she never had any interest in Aizen-san, but Momo decided to close out her speech by throwing the candle straight at her. She only had a few seconds to think before her alcohol soaked robes caught flame when she realized something; this person must be stopped. It didn't matter if she herself lived or not anymore, she was the only one around who could stop this out-of-her-mind jealous girlfriend before she went and killed half of Japan in her insane rage.

Without thinking, Rukia charged towards Momo has hard as she could, even ingoring the candle flying at her. It hit her square in the chest, igniting her soused robes (the floor had been covered in spilt saké). She ignored everything; her burning flesh, even the gaping wound in her side.

Ignoring all pain she crashed into Momo, who herself was drenched in saké. In fact, the force of Rukia's tackle was so great that Momo was actually pushed back into the big crate of saké, breaking all the bottles therein.

Rukia collapsed next to the crate, and as the fire burned away her lifeforce, heard irate woman's screams of pain next to her.

The death throes blessed assurance that this wouldn't happen again.

Owari.

* * *

_Well, does everything make more sense now? even if it doesn't you have to admit that it was a pretty intense history the Isshida shrine has had. In fact, to my knowledge, the only people whi survived that night were Kyoraku Oji-san, his secretary, and the small kitchen staff. The rest of the Isshida family wasn't there at the moment, so they're also still around (I mean, how else would Uryu be around today of they weren't?)._

_Anyways, I don't own anything in this story that you recognize as being Bleach related. That honor belongs to Kubo-sama._

_Also, I'd like to thank Alex McMullen for following this fic from the beginning and for giving me the ideas I needed to finish this bad boy up. Maybe I'll even share them with you some day...._


	8. Omake Alternate 2

_Layman here, with another Omake! (Seriously, this is the last one, I promise.) This one a actually more of a deleted/alternate scene, writen by the inestimable Alex McMullen. His and my writing styles are a bit different, as I'm sure you'll notice as you read on. _

_There are a few reasons why I didn't use this version straight up __(By the way, thanks for the help, Alex. This gave me the extra push I needed to finish this fic up.)__, not the least of witch is the one mentioned above. The rest will be catagorized in the form of commentary. _

_Also, let it be known that I apriciate Alex's help with this very much, regardless of whatever legitimate complaints I have about this scene. _

_Let me reiterate one last time that these are just my personal writing preferences and are not condemnations of Alex's or anyone else's writing styles. Thank you very much._

* * *

_...."I'd love to," she said cheerily, "but unfortunately, I don't think I can." _

_"Why ever not?" Isshida asked. _

_"Becuase I don't eat with scum that let adultery happen in their midst," With almost inhuman speed she unsheathed the wakizashi again and slashed the old priest's throat. He gargled for a second on his own blood, and slumped over dead. "I just eat them," she said, licking the blood of the sword. _

Too tired to feast again, she left the three corpses in the cellar, proceeding back the way she came. As she trudged around a corner she bumped into something._(OK, first complaint; Momo is not __nearly__ this tired. She's all hyped up on rage, adrenaline, and insanity. Would You be that exhausted if you were her?) _Momo fell back and landed on her back. She gazed angrily at the disturbance which turned out to be the young girl from dinner.

_(Second complaint; Momo meeting Rukia happens just a bit too fast. It kinda doesn't fit the vibes of the rest of the story)_

"Hinamori-Chan?...Why are you covered in blood?!" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Momo snarled, ignoring the question.

"R-Rukia...Why?" The girl asked in an unstable voice.

"Did you follow me?" Momo interrogated the poor girl.

"N-no, I swear! I came down to explore the area and got lost. I heard voices so I came here." Rukia explained herself as Momo rose to her feet and dusted off her bloodied kimono. _(You see, that scenario was just used a few paragraphs ago. You might not be able to tell, but throughout this story I've always tried to keep every next scene orginal from the last one.)_ Rukia studied the strange woman and her gaze fell across something attached to her hip. "Is...Is that a sword?"

_(Yes it's a sword, and Momo knows this perfectly well)_

"You know what, I think it is!" Momo cackled insanely and Rukia backed away nervously. "Don't be frightened," Momo whispered gently, a simple facade. "I won't hurt you."

Rukia relaxed slightly. "Well...I better get going. My uncle must be waiting for me. Goodbye!" Rukia jogged off past Momo and stumbled upon the remains of Hinamori's victims. Momo did not move, merely closing her eyes as a shrill scream escaped the lips of the scared girl.

"What happened to these people?!" Rukia shrieked.

Momo stalked the girl and breathed down her neck. "I killed them." Her voice was a harsh whisper that made Rukia's blood freeze in her veins. "Now I have to kill you too." She nuzzled Rukia's neck in a display of affection but the girl jumped away. _(Didn't Momo just say she wasn't going to kill her? And waht set her off? Even the most insane person doesn't kill anyone unless A.) they've already gone berserk, or B.) the victim does something that sends the crazy over the edge.)_

Rukia's eyes darted about frantically and with no other option, she ran.

Momo giggled and followed, hurling taunts and threats at her. They chased each other through the winding passages and through the narrow halls, all of which seemed to lead nowhere. Rukia finally found some stairs and she tried to vault up them, three at a time, but she tripped and grazed her chin on the stone steps. Momo closed the gap and strolled leisurely up the stairs to her prey.

"Poor little thing...Your uncle would be devastated if he had to live without you...maybe I should end everyone's pain?" Momo's face twitched. "Yes...I'll drown everyone's sorrows in flames!" She laughed maniacally and Rukia suddenly charged. She barged into the deranged psycopath and knocked her down a few steps onot the rocky floor.

Momo growled like an animal and unsheathed the washikazi. _(For the record, it's spelled "wakizashi".) _She lunged at Rukia who clambered up a few steps to a safe distance. Momo followed, slashing wildly. Rukia crawled on her hands and knees, desperately trying to escape.

Momo jabbed the blade at Rukia's back, but she leapt up in time to avoid possible paralysis, only to have the blade sink into her calf muscle. She cried out in agony, but resumed her climb. Momo screeched like a banshee as she further pursued her injured opponent. As she closed in, Rukia kicked out with her good leg. She caught Momo full in the chest and she was flung back. Without hesitation, Rukia clambered up the remaining stairs and pushed a door open, collapsing into the next room. She swiftly dragged the door closed behind her.

Momo's irate roars were audible from inside the darkened room. Rukia leaned against something like a wooden barrel and tried to calm herself. She ran out of time when Momo began bashing the door.

"Let me in!!"

Rukia curled up into a ball and sobbed. She didn't want to die. She was still too young. She had so much to experience. It couldn't end like this!

The door splintered and a flicker of light reflected off the blade which had gone straight through. The sword was yanked out and hacked at the door again. _(OK, by now you should be starting to see the similarities a bit more clearly, such as Momo hacking apart the door. Obviously the way these ideas were use is different, but I've been one to throw away a good thing.)_

Rukia whimpered as the door slowly fell apart under the vicious attacks of a mad, sword-wielding woman. When the door finally crumbled, Momo stormed in. A flood of light spilled into the front of the room and illuminated a small portion of the wine cellar.

Rukia limped away from the front and manouvred around the rows of barrels. She approached a weak flame coming from the far wall, a torch. In the silent room, Hinamori's footsteps sounded like individual thunder strikes.

"Where are you?!" Momo called out to the darkness.

Rukia did not answer. She hid behind a barrel next to the torches and watches as a dark shape came into form. Hinamori looked like a monster. There was nothing human about her anymore. Her vile grin remained on her face and her wide eyes fell on the spot right in front of Rukia's huddled body.

Rukia held her breath and Hinamori lost interest, reaching out to take the torch instead.

"Come out come out, wherever you are." Momo sneered insidiously.

Rukia knew there was no escape, she would have to fight for her life to ever see the light of day again. Reluctantly, she gathered up all her courage and rose unsteadilly to her feet. The torch-light flitted across her and quickly returned.

"Found you!" Momo snarled. Shadows danced across her face and hid her eyes from view. The vacant orbs of darkness made her appear even more terrifying, but Rukia stood her ground.

"I...Will stop you!" Rukia said. _(Rukia's resolve to stop the monster that Momo degenerated into is another thing I kept in my version. Actually, I'd been planning something like that since before Mr. McMulllen wrote this whole scene, but it's nice to know I have a like-minded friend out there. Besides, "great minds think alike" or something like that....)_

Hinamori cackled and dashed forward, dropping the torch in the process. The flaming torch rolled up next to a barrel and remained there. Meanwhile, Rukia rolled away from an overhead swing. She misjudged her space and slammed into a barrel. She winced as her left arm went numb and definitely bruised. Momo spared no mercy and swung again, this time intending to cleave Rukia's head from her shoulders. Luckily, she ducked and the blade cut into the wine barrel, spilling it's alcoholic blood onto the floor.

Rukia limped off, in search of a more open battlefield, but someone tackled her. She fell face-first onto the ground and before she could roll over she was stabbed through her side. The blade tore through her kidney and into the floor beneath. She screamed as her blood mixed with the wine. Momo knealed down and lapped up a mouthful of it and moaned.

"Delecious. I shall celebrate your sacrifice with the wine of death." Momo chanted. _(Oops, this is something I didn't incorporate into mine. Momo's not suppose to be a sociopath (though you do write them scarily well, Mr. McMullen), just insane and jealous with rage. In short, it didn't quite fit the atmosphere.)_

With a grunt of effort, Rukia placed her hands firmly on the blade of the weapon and she wrenched it out of herself. Momo jumped back in surprise as Rukia rolled over and gripped the handle of the Washikaze, now turning it against it's master.

Momo rushed in for a bare-handed strike, but Rukia ducked to one side and drove the blade up through Momo's stomach and out of her back. Momo gargled and spat blood on the floor, but gave no indication of feeling any pain. Rukia continued to run forward until the pinned the blade into another barrel, trapping Momo there.

Hinamori thrashed about, only making her wound bigger. A dark red stain spread over her kimono as her movements became more sluggish.

Wordlessly, Rukia made her slow escape, limping painfully towards the exit.

"Get back here dammit!!" Momo roared. "I'll kill you!! I'll kill everyone!!"

Rukia made it to the door when she saw the sudden burst of light. The wine barrels exploded in a sea of flames which spread to the front in a matter of seconds. Rukia was thrown off her feet and she tumbled awkwardly down the stairs, landing in a broken heap at the bottom. _(I don't know, this death scene just didn't speak vloumes to me. It's not a bad one, but again it just didn't mesh with the rest of the story.)_

* * *

The fire spread throughout the shrine and a fortunate few were evacuated in time. The rest were burned to ashes, just like the once great shrine. As the last standing structures in the shrine collapsed, the insane cries of Momo Hinamori could still be heard, a haunting song that carried over the breeze and into the surrounding forest. _(It's my personal philosophy that the more abrupt or open-ended a horror piece ends, the scarier it'll be. This ending just seemed to final, esspecially since there a whole other story that comes after this.)_

* * *

_So anyways, that's another way to read the end of the second Omake. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and hope that you'll read my other Horror pieces if you did. Thanks once again to Alex McMullen for writing this scene and helping me get the inspiration I needed to finish it up. _

_Now that this is all done, I can work on "Higurashi; Angel's wings" some more. I really recomend you read it._

_Peace in the Middle East,_

_Layman._


End file.
